1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to converter apparatus, and more, specifically to gate drive arrangements for power converter apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Converter apparatus of the type which utilizes controlled rectifier devices, such as thyristors, connected to interchange electrical energy between alternating and direct current circuits, require a gate drive arrangement which provides gate drive signals for the thyristors in response to a phase controller. The phase controller selects or controls the conduction angle of the thyristors. The conduction angle is controlled to regulate a predetermined parameter of the power converter, such as load current or load voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,011, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a gate drive arrangement of the stored energy type. In other words, instead of having the gate drive circuitry start the process of generating a gate drive signal for each thyristor when it receives a gating request from the phase controller, the gate circuits for all channels are "armed" and the gating request is used to release previously stored electrical energy to provide the gating pulse. This assures rapid and timely gating of the thyristors.